One Thing I Can't
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: The 5 things I can totally do better than Lily Evans and the one thing I can't. From the perspective of a girl from JPFC (aka James Potter Fan Club). First one shot so please be nice and review!


Fan Club POV

She was a mess.

During this war, it was not surprising if one's parents died.

However, when her dad died, she almost went insane.

_He was special to me,_ she would say, over and over again.

Everyone though the Head Girl lost it.

Sure, her father was a Smuggle, and died of cancer, which was regular given the conditions.

She thought she had more time with him.

She was wrong.

Lily Evans rarely came down to eat breakfast. She'll stay cooped up in her room, except for classes. Everyone kept their distance for a few days.

Except James Potter.

Everyday, he tried to get her out of her cocoon.

Everyday, he failed.

Her hair was a mess. Flying strands of red stuck out of her now very pale face. Her green eyes dulled, and her homework slacked a bit.

She looked awful, anyone could see that.

Until one day, James succeeded at what he was trying to do.

This morning, she came down in her school outfit. Prim and proper. She was laughing with her friends as if her dad never had died.

The whole school was shocked. But she waved them off, insisting that she was fine, and that she just needed some time to reflect on what had happened to her in the past few weeks.

James Potter sat a few seats down from her, and at every chance he could, he glanced at her with all her "beauty".

One time, she caught him staring, and she smiled at him.

He practically MELTED in her gaze, but managed to give one of those adorable crooky grins.

They seemed to have a private conversation with their eyes.

In the few months they worked with each other, they bonded pretty quickly.

I touched my wavy blonde hair. I remembered my striking blue eyes. Tons of people told me I was pretty. And I was pretty. So why did he always have to look at her?

_I'm way prettier than Lily Evans. I'm enough to match the handsome James Potter._

They were going to Hogsmeade together.

They were going to grab a Butterbeer and talk about their plans for the Christmas Ball. This year, there was a ball for all the seventh years, and the Head Boy and Girl were in charge of making plans.

She saw it as a meeting.

He saw it as a date.

Every once in a while, when he thought no one was looking, he'll glance at her, letting a smile slide on his lips. She would look up and smile at him looking at her. He grins back.

And the routine continues.

After a good four hours, when they seemed to have finished the plans outlined for the ball, they would both head out for Hogwarts.

One problem. Lily Evans forgot her jacket.

Who would forget their jacket during the winter? I was convinced she was mental.

As soon as they stepped out into the cool, chilly air, James looked over to her and asked, "Where's your jacket?"

Lily shook her head. All she was wearing was a cotton jacket, and it wasn't enough to battle the wind. "I forgot it at Hogwarts. It's fine."

A frown made its way to James' face, and before you know it, he's slipping off his own jacket.

"Oh no, it's fine," she reasons, "there's no need for you to give up your jacket. I'm not even cold."

The shiver that goes through her body says otherwise.

"Really, Lilykins, I just don't want you to get a cold." James said worrily, kindness behind his rimmed glasses. He set the jacket on her petite shoulders. "I can withstand any storm. You, on the other hand, needs some caring." He flexes his arms at her, making her blush.

"Alright," and she makes her way to the castle. He watches her with an adoring look.

When she returns it to him, he savors the smell of Lily on his jacket.

_I could be stronger than her. James Potter needs someone strong in his life._

January 31. Lily Evans' 18th birthday, to be exact. Over the Christmas holiday, James Potter somehow managed to woo over the redhead. They were now dating and you could never see James happier.

_What does she have compared to me? I'm better than her, that's for sure._

Yet James fails to see this one tiny important fact.

Today, rumor has it that James has bought Lily the emerald necklace that hung in the front of the jewelry store in Hogsmeade.

It was every girls' dream. Hung from a thin silver chain was a shiny emerald, the size of a small baby's fist. It gleamed from every direction, and there was no flaw with the diamond.

Except one. It costed 300 Galleons.

Until James bought it.

For his girlfriend's birthday.

It was true. At breakfast, Lily Evans wore a beautiful necklace hung around her neck, with James Potter's arm wrapped around her.

I narrow my eyes at her. It wasn't the only time James bought her something super expensive. Christmas was another display of how much money James is wasting…

_FLASHBACK_

_James sat on the plush red couch, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his companion._

_ He didn't wait long. Soon enough, a sleepy redhead stumbled down the stairs, greeting James with a Merry Christmas. _

_ He was excited to give her his present, demanding that she opened it right away._

_ "I know how to unwrap a present, James," she swatted away his attempts to open the gift for her. "I just don't want to ruin this pretty packaging."_

_ Patiently, he waited for her to take away the many layers of giftwrap. _

_ She gasped when she saw what was inside it. _

_ A charm bracelet. One that happened to match the necklace he would give her later on. _

_ "Merlin, James, how much would this have cost?" She looked at him astounded. He scratched the back of his neck. He mumbled something. She glared at him._

_ "Really, James? You make me feel bad of what I've got you." The piercing emerald eyes striked through his glasses, making him waver. _

_ "You like it, don't you?" He asked in a timid voice._

_ Her eyes softened. "Of course I do." Her head dipped to admire the charms hung from the bracelet, the new silver sparkling from the blazing fire in front of them._

_ "Oh," Her head snapped up as if she remembered something, "I need to give you my present."_

_ Gently, she gave him a small box, wrapped up in Muggle wrapping paper. Seriously, the pictures stayed in their place!_

_ But James saw none of it. He tore through the paper, opened the box, and pulled out the fragile glass snow globe._

_ "It's nothing compared to yours, but it's all I've got," her head dipped once again, but out of embarrassment. __**She should be embarrassed, **__I thought, __**after all, he got her a charm bracelet and all she got him was a stupid snow globe. I bought him one of the best presents in Hogsmeade.**_

_ "No," he said, tilting up her chin, "it's beautiful." Somehow, I knew he wasn't only talking about the snow globe. _

_ She blushed, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He sat there, stunned._

_ "I'll see you later," giving a wave over her shoulder, she headed back up towards her room._

_ Later, when I gave him my present, he hardly looked at it._

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I was, continuing to glare at the hideous redhead, hoping to burn her to the ground. And as I watched them all laughing happily and merrily, I knew Lily Evans did NOT deserve the title as James Potter's girlfriend.

_I am rich. I could buy all the jewels of England. I am better._

"Really, James, me leaving is not the end of the world." Lily Evans insisted as she was leaving Hogwarts for a week. "I'm just leaving to attend my sister's wedding, and then I'll be back before you know it. No harm." She reassured him.

"But Lily, what if Voldemort gets to you? You know how dangerous these times are. What if he throws the train off its hinges? What if he crashes your neighborhood? What if-?"

"Seriously, Prongs." Sirius Black spoke up. "You're rambling. Our Lilyflower is right, it's only one week, then you can continue snogging everyday."

Her cheeks began to burn. "We don't-"

"Only every hour." Remus Lupin cut in.

"Every moment you can get." Peter Pettrigrew squeaked.

A lengthy sigh emitted from the Head Girl. "You'll be fine," redirecting her attention to the worrying Head Boy. "Just stay here and don't get into too much trouble when I'm gone."

"Why, do you not trust us?" Sirius feigned hurt. "Your lack of trust in us astounds us."

"You can count on Padfoot to keep Prongs under his wing."

"Only the best."

"Wouldn't have to break a sweat."

"Alright, you guys, break it up," her expression was scolding, but her eyes were twinkling. "I'm going to miss my train."

"But Lily-"

"I'll see you next week, James, just carry your Head duties with Remus, remember to eat your vegetables, tuck in your shirt, and knot your tie properly." With those words, she disappeared from sight.

He continued to stare at the spot where she disappeared.

"Man, she got you whipped."

Heading back towards the Great Hall, he whispered, "I don't mind."

_I would never leave James Potter. I would be there when he needs me or when he just needs somebody to rely on._

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Lily-"

"Why would he even think that?"

"I tried reasoning with him, it's just that-"

"Oh, so now you're gonna give up? Just like that? Huh?"

I watched with happiness. Finally, something threatened to tear the Golden Couple apart.

James' father. He didn't like Muggleborns, to say the least. So you can imagine what happened when he discovered his only son was dating one. Can't have anything tainting that pureblood line.

"You told me you would never give up!" Her eyes were tearing up.

"I never did, it's just that I respect my dad-"

"To give up this year?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"So. Why. Are. You. Doing. This?" She hisses every word at him.

"It's just that I value both of you-"

"Apparently, one more than the other."

"You know I don't mean this-"

"I don't know anything." She cut him off, glaring at him intensely. "I've felt as if I've known you for the whole year. But now, I'm not sure it all that was fake or not."

"Lily, please don't do this-" He was near tears. He didn't try to hide it.

"All this time," shaking her head, "did your father always think so lowly of me?" Her voice was a mere whisper. "That one time I visited blew it, right? Your mom was polite enough, but your dad-"

"My dad judged you too quickly. If he were to look past the blood status and the outside, he'll see what a beautiful and kind person you are."

She wasn't convinced.

"Maybe," Lily paused, then continued slowly, "Maybe th-this is for the best."

"What?" It was James' turn to look surprised, his face masking a little kid who was told his toy was broken.

"M-maybe, this is for the best." She repeated, before going on, "Maybe this is the fate's way of telling us we don't actually belong together. That this whole year was just a total lie."

"Lily, you couldn't possibly believe-"

"I didn't, but I do now."

"Why?" Tears were now streaming down his face, but he didn't acknowledge them. "Why now?"

"It's just that, your dad doesn't like me and I also respect your dad. I see how much he means to you, so I'll just leave you to find a more suitable girlfriend." Lily was chocking by now, tears also racking her body.

"But, you know that I don't want anybody-"

"I'm sure you'll find someone else." She replied, now confident in her answer. "After all, look at me and then look at you. I'm ugly, a Mudblood, unable to fight, and then look at you." Her eyes shimmering with unshed drops looked up at his eyes. "You're handsome, pure, and able to defend anyone." She looked down at her feet. "It's just simple logic."

"Lily, don't you dare believe that piece of-"

"It's fine, James. You better start packing. We only have two weeks until we leave Hogwarts permanently." Spinning on her foot, she prepared herself to leave the boy she loved.

"No," his large, calloused hand wrapped itself around her tiny wrist, "I'm not letting you go."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to make it harder? Just let go and both of us will be **fine**." _Yes, James, listen to her, you will be fine. And mine forever._

"I've made lots of mistakes in my life, but I am not, and repeat not, letting you be one of my biggest mistakes and regrets."

"James, that's super sweet, but I don't see how this is going to-"

"Shh." He softly pressed a finger to her lips, "I'm going to make this work. I promise." And he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Breaking apart, they gaze into each other's eyes. "You promise?"

"Marauder's honor."

Scowling, I watch as the small girl rests herself onto the Quidditch player's chest. He stroked her untamable red tresses, smiling as he watched her dozing.

_I am a pureblood. I would be a suitable girlfriend for James Potter. His father approves of me._

I was invited to their wedding.

It was no surprise, since my dad was close friends with James' father. But it was like pouring salt on my open wounds.

I was still sour about the incident two weeks before we left Hogwarts.

During the summer after we left Hogwarts, James Potter proposed to Lily Evans. It was a coincidence that I happened to be at the park where he proposed to her.

FLASHBACK

_ It was a cool, humid summer day. The stars sprinkled the pitch black sky, and a light breeze rustled through the park._

_ I was taking a walk. When I turned a corner, I was greeted by the sight of James and Lily holding hands on a park bench. _

_ Quickly, I hid behind the bush to eavesdrop on their conversation. I tugged my light jacket closer to me to avoid the rustling of leaves._

_ "Thanks for inviting me, today," Lily Evans spoke to her boyfriend in a quiet, almost scared-like voice. "It was a useful distraction."_

_ "There's no need to get scared, Lily. Remember that I'm always here with you and that I'll never leave you."_

_ She sighed, leaning more into his shoulder. "I'm glad we were able to compromise with your father."_

_**So his father approves? Since when?**_

_ "I'm glad, too. I really don't know what I would do without you."_

_ She gestured towards the twinkling stars. "They're beautiful, you know. It's like they're preparing for a special event."_

_ He swallowed thickly, hardly glancing at the stars. "Yeah, they really are beautiful."_

_ When she turned to look at him, he was staring at her._

_ "James, are you okay?" She voiced her concern. "This whole night, you've been acting a bit bothered by something. Mind to tell me what that is?"_

_ Shaking his head, he answered, "It's probably nothing. I was just wondering about our future."_

_ "Our future? As in together?"_

_ "It's just, you know, with all those You-Know-Who rumors rising above us, and all this Dark magic and Death Eaters, I wonder when my last day with you would be." _

_ "Oh?"_

_ "I want to spend as much time as possible with you. It's not only the time limit, it's just-" he stopped abruptly._

_ "James?"_

_ Taking a deep breath, he gently nudged her off his shoulder and turned to look at her. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I've talked about this with Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and even our families."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Lily Evans, I've chased after you for seven years. I've dated you for half a year, but those months were the best in my whole lifetime. Better than Quidditch. And pranking."_

_ "Your point?"_

_ "I want to spend my last moments with you, Lily Evans. So, I was hoping, you know, that you'll accept this." Reaching his hand into his jacket pocket, he grabbed a small black box. Opening it, a simple silver ring stared at her, gleaming with bedazzled jewels._

_ She gasped, unable to hold the tears. _

_ "Lily Evans, would you marry me?"_

_ Silence fell upon them. _

_ He tried to shrug it off. "It's okay if you don't want to, or even at the moment, I've just been wondering-"_

_ "Of course." _

_ His mouth hung open. "You'll marry a klutz like me?" __**If only.**_

_ She giggled. "Yes, you idiot." _

_ They spent the rest of the night sitting there, holding hands, resting in each other's embrace._

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I am, at the door of the church they were getting married at. I found myself sitting in between Sirius Black and Peter Pettrigrew, which I found a bit weird.

The service was starting. Remus Lupin accompanied Lily down the aisle, and at the end, she joined James while he stood off to the side.

"We are joined here today to…" the priest's words started to blur to my eyes. I scanned the crowd, looking for my parents. They were up front, and as much as they tried to hide it, they were furious that **their** daughter didn't get to take James Potter's hand.

I was furious, too. Only I deserve his hand.

I heard the words I was waiting for the whole service.

"If anyone object…" That was all I needed to hear.

I prepared myself to stand up, since I knew my parents wouldn't. Afraid of getting on the wrong side of Mr and Mrs Potter.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace."

I held up the train of my skirt so I could stand up.

A hand tugged my arm.

I turned to see the face of Sirius Black. He had a mischievous smirk, along with his twinkling eyes.

"Now, now, planning on bombing Lilyflower and Jamesie's wedding, I see? Well, let me tell you something- he chased after her for the whole time they were at Hogwarts. Seventh year was the happiest he had been in his life. This is probably going to be the highlight of his entire life. You know why, don't you?"

I'm speechless.

"I-I h-have no idea what you're talking about," I manage to stutter, wondering why in hell Sirius was giving me this speech.

His expression was serious for a moment, when I gaped at him. Then, the twinkle came back in his eyes.

"Well, my job here is done." What was he talking about? And then…

Oh. That evil jerk! Pig! Toerag! Egotistical thing! Did I say jerk?

He had tricked me. By stalling, I had missed my chance to stand up. Meaning I had to 'forever hold my peace'. As if. I was steaming.

So I watched as they made their vows. As they had their first dance as a married couple. As they went on their honeymoon.

A year later, I still kept tabs on them. They went into hiding, so no one knows where they are. They had a little baby. Named him Harry. Despite the war around them, they had their own little bubble.

For a few months, James and Lily Potter news went down.

One day, they had made front page. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has killed them.

Everyone was buzzing with fear. The story going around is that James died for Lily and their son. And then, Lily died for their son. Their son was not able to be killed, and will be sent to his Muggle aunt.

Setting down the paper on the table, I realized one thing I was so blind to in the past few years. James Potter truly loved her. Not me. Her.

I'm going to have to learn to accept it.

_Because the one thing I failed to notice is that James can NEVER love me the way he loves Lily Potter. _

THE END


End file.
